


In This Life

by wishingstars



Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Modern Reincarnation AU, Yeah they're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: Felix and Annette reunite
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In This Life

Felix sighed as he was dragged to the talent show that Ingrid had been talking about wanting to go to for the past week and a half. He didn’t want to be here; he wanted to be under his blankets in the dark with his headphones blasting music and Instagram open. He didn’t care about some dumb “talents” that the other high schoolers had come up with.

“If there are more than 5 magic tricks I’m leaving,” he warned, glaring at his blonde-haired friend. She just grinned at him. “You know something.”

“Nah,” she assured him, waving the dark-haired male off. “I just think there are a few acts you’ll actually enjoy.”

“Thats what Sylvain said last year,” Felix muttered.

“It was your fault believing him,” Edelgard piped up. She and Dimitri had rekindled their childhood friendship from the past life and let it go longer, and now she and the former king truly acted like siblings. “We all know he’s the least trustworthy out of all of us.”

“Says the one who started a-”

“In this life, Felix.”

Sylvain laughed a bit, and even Ingrid barely managed to contain her snickers. Felix and Edelgard glared at each other before they each relented with a sigh.

“I heard a rumor that Bernadetta was in the third period creative writing class,” Felix offered her. “And I’m pretty sure Hubert’s in calc one.”

“I think Caspar takes karate at that place on 32nd street,” Edelgard offered with a sigh. “I haven’t heard anything about Annette, though, or Mercedes.”

Felix nodded a bit with a sigh. He saw Sylvain and Ingrid exchange a glance, but it was gone before he had a moment to analyze it or decipher what they seemed to be saying. 

“C’mon, it’s starting in like 5 minutes,” Ingrid said, urging everyone to go faster.

“Last one there buys dinner,” Sylvain said before taking off.

“You son of a-” Felix cursed, quickly scrambling to follow after his redheaded friend. He heard Edelgard hot on his heels - he’d never adjust to the fact that she was so damn fast despite previously being an axe weilder - and increased his speed. He smirked as he arrived at the entrance of the school, flipping Sylvain off when he glared at his dark-haired friend.

“Alright, c’mon,” Dimitri said, a light chuckle leaving his lips. “We don’t want to be late.”

The group of five hurried into the auditorium, paying for their tickets and getting settled in the back just as the show started. Felix zoned out for most of it, silently thinking about what he could be doing instead of sitting in a dark auditorium watching his classmates make fools of themselves on a stage. It’s not that he didn’t have respect for the theater crowd, but he could tell when an act was thought through before a performance and when it was thrown together last minute. He didn’t grow up with Dorothea and Sylvain for nothing.

He was pulled from his train of thought at a familiar tune.

His head snapped up as he heard the lyrics and voice he had missed so much. His amber eyes widened and he gasped as the words flooded the hall. It was in a language few remembered, few learned; one that the reincarnations from the war held close to their heart. 

“Annette,” he whispered. He watched as his love danced across the stage, the footwork for the “steaks and cakes” song clearly well-practiced. Her smile was wide, but her eyes betrayed the fact that something was missing, that she was trying to find something. 

He stared at her, entranced by her even now, even all these years later. He watched as she scanned the crowd before the world stopped for a moment as they made eye contact.

You could visibly see as her eyes lit up as she continued the song. She tilted her head to the side, making it seem like it was part of the dance to anyone who was seeing it for the first time. But he knew what she was telling him as she looked away; he knew that dance by heart, after all. He could do it in his sleep if he tried.

Annette finished her performance, bowed, and scampered off the stage as Felix excused himself from his friends, all of them giving him kind, understanding looks (except Sylvain; Sylvain was smirking at him. The asshole knew) as he went into the hallway beside the auditorium.

“Felix!”

He barely had time to brace himself before Annette jumped into his arms, but he quickly wrapped them around her and held her close to him. She cupped her cheeks, aquamarine eyes shining as she stared at him. 

“I found you,” he breathed, a grin on his face. He knew he probably looked stupid, that it probably looked out of place on his ever-stoic face, but he didn’t care. He had Annette back in his arms; he didn’t care about anyone else. 

“You found me,” she said, letting out a relieved laugh as she pressed her forehead to his. 

“You were amazing up there,” he said, smiling at the girl in his arms. “Beautiful, as always.”

She giggled a bit, burying her face in his shoulder. “You are so embarassing.”

“And yet you still married me last time,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“And I’ll marry you again in this life,” she said, smiling as she lifted her head up and pressed her forehead against his. “And in the life after that, and all the lives to come.”

“I’d love that,” Felix murmured. “I plan to keep my promise for all the lives to come.”

Annette giggled before kissing his cheek. It felt so right to have her back in his arms.

It felt so right to have her back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I always will. I’ll love you in this life the same as I did in the last.”

Maybe this life would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about maybe possibly coming up with a plot for this au, idk tho


End file.
